As society becomes increasingly mobile, mobile electronic devices are enjoying a tidal wave of popularity and growth. Cell phones, wireless PDAs, wireless laptops and other mobile communication devices are making impressive inroads with mainstream customers. Constraining this growth and limiting customer satisfaction, however, is the lack of a truly adequate high-coverage-area, inexpensive, small, battery-efficient wireless communication system. Cellular data-transmit telephony-based solutions are far from power-efficient, and impose (relative) cost and size burdens that make them unusable.
Many of these mobile electronic devices operate using an internal power source. The internal power source, generally a lithium-ion battery, provides power to the associated device. Unfortunately, due to various limitations, the power source has a limited lifetime which can adversely affect a user's experience using the device. Due to the size constraints of the mobile electronic device, it is difficult to provide a power source having a preferred capacity and an extended useful lifetime.
Furthermore, in addition to a limited power resource, since many mobile electronic devices rely on radio transmissions, it is important to manage the amount of internal noise generated by each device, otherwise the radio signal reception may be corrupt or null. Many radio receivers manage this problem by using Faraday cages, or by careful frequency planning that guarantees that there will be no interference between the on board electronics and the radio receiver. However, in some devices, the received radio frequencies are very close to the operating frequencies of the on-board electronics, so that it is not possible to alleviate the problem with frequency planning. Nor is a Faraday cage desirable due to the limited space available inside a typical mobile electronic device.